videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Konami
|cierre = |web = http://www.konami.com }} Konami Corporation es una empresa dedicada al desarrollo de juguetes, tarjetas de colección, anime, tokusatsu, máquinas tragamonedas, Arcades y videojuegos. Es una compañía famosa por sus populares series de videojuegos, tales como Castlevania, Contra, Dance Dance Revolution, Gradius, Frogger, Suikoden, Metal Gear, Pro Evolution Soccer, Silent Hill y Yu-Gi-Oh!. La compañía fue fundada en 1969 como un negocio de reparación de jukebox en Osaka, Japón, por Kagemasa Kozuki, quien es todavía su presidente y CEO. El nombre "Konami" es una conjunción de los nombres Kagemasa Ko'zuki, Yoshinobu '''Na'kama, Hiro 'M'atsuda, y Shokichi 'I'shihara, quienes fueron los socios de Kozuki y los fundadores originales de Konami Industry Co, Ltd. Konami tiene actualmente su base en Tokio y adicionalmente opera clubes de salud y ejercicio en Japón. thumb|right|Antiguo logo de Konami. Historia *'''1969: Kagemasa Kozuki funda la compañía como un negocio de reparación y ventas de jukebox en Osaka, Japón. *'1973': El 19 de marzo, Kozuki transformó el negocio a Konami Industry Co., Ltd. y comenzó a trabajar en la manufactura de máquinas Arcade. *'1978': Konami publica sus primera máquina Arcade de videojuegos. Al año siguiente comienza a exportar sus juegos a Estados Unidos. *'1981': La empresa comenzó a tener éxito con juegos tales como Frogger, Scramble, y Super Cobra. *'1982 a 1984': Konami desarrolla y vende juegos para PC produciendo juegos para las consolas MSX y NES ("Famicom") de Nintendo. Konami of América Inc. fue establecida en Torrance, California|Torrance en 1982 pero desplazada a Illinois en 1984. Además en 1984, Konami se expandió al Reino Unido estableciendo Konami Limited. *'1985': Konami comenzó a cosechar grandes éxitos con la aparición del sistema Famicom de Nintendo, que fue lanzado en Estados Unidos con el nombre de Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). Muchos de los juegos mejor vendidos del NES fueron producidos por Konami, incluyendo Gradius, la serie Castlevania, las series Contra y Metal Gear. Konami fue uno de los estudios de desarrollo más activos y prolíficos del NES, lo cual le condujo a un conflicto con las restricciones de licencia de Nintendo de América. Durante el apogeo del NES, Nintendo de América controló la producción de todos los títulos de este sistema, y limitó la participación de los desarrolladores secundarios a un máximo de cinco títulos por año. Muchas empresas evitaron estas restricciones fundando corporaciones subsidiarias cuasi-independientes, logrando así doblar el número de juegos que podían lanzar en un año. En el caso de Konami, esta subsidiaria fue conocida como Ultra Games, y un gran número de títulos se publicaron en Norteamérica bajo su nombre, incluyendo el original Metal Gear, Gyruss, Skate or Die, los primeros dos juegos de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles y el controversial Snake's Revenge (una secuela de Metal Gear hecha por Japón específicamente para el mercado occidental). En Europa, enfrentada por una restricción similar establecida por la marca europea de Nintendo, Konami creó Palcom Software Ltd. con el mismo fin. A mediados de los noventas, Nintendo de América había relajado muchas de sus restricciones, y Ultra fue cerrada en 1992 al no ser necesitada más. *'1992': Algunos miembros de Konami se separaron y formaron Treasure Co. Ltd, la cual, como Konami, es bien conocida en el mundo de los videojuegos como creadora de juegos de acción. *'1999': Konami trasladó sus oficinas en Estados Unidos de Buffalo Frove, Ilinois a su ubicación actual en Redwood, California. Las instalaciones en Buffalo Grove fueron usadas por un tiempo para la manufactura de videojuegos arcade. *'2003': Konami de América clausuró su división Arcade debido a graves pérdidas; las locaciones de Buffalo Grove cerraron junto con ella. En ese mismo año Konami se unió a la empresa japonesa de filmación Toho para crear su propia franquicia de televisión en el genero tokusatsu, conocida como Chōseishin Series, con el objetivo de competir con las series Super Sentai de Toei. *'2005': Konami se convirtió en el dueño de Hudson Soft. Konami tiene una oficina y una instalación de producción de juegos en Las Vegas, Nevada para su subsidiaria dedicada a la creación de juegos de casino. Estructura de la empresa Japón * Konami Corporation ** Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd. ** Konami Sports & Life Co., Ltd. ** Konami Real Estate, Inc. ** KPE, Inc. ** Konami Manufacturing and Service, Inc. ** Konami Facility Service, Inc. ** KME Co., Ltd. ** Takasago Electric Industry Co., Ltd. ** Hudson Soft Company, Limited: Adquirido como una subsidiaria el 1/4/2011KONAMI CORPORATION Announces that It will Make a Subsidiary (HUDSON SOFT CO., LTD.) Its Wholly Owned Subsidiary through Share Exchange ** DIGITAL GOLF Inc.: Adquirida el 1/3/2011KONAMI CORPORATION Announces that It will Make DIGITAL GOLF Inc. Its Wholly Owned Subsidiary through Share Exchange ** Internet Revolution, Inc. ** Biz Share Corporation ** Combi Wellness Corporation ** THE CLUB AT YEBISU GARDEN CO., LTD. Australia * Konami Australia Pty Ltd (Establecido en 1996) América * Konami Corporation of America: Con Base en EE.UU. Compañía central americana. ** Konami Digital Entertainment, Inc.: Antiguamente era la compañía central americana, antiguamente llamada Konami of America Inc.. Antreriormente se ubicaban en Redwood City, California. A partir del 2003 se ubican en El Segundo, California.KONAMI ESTABLISHES NEW COMPUTER & VIDEOGAMES OPERATION BASED IN LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA ** Konami Gaming, Inc. en Paradise, Nevada. Europa * Konami Digital Entertainment B.V.: Actualmente base central europea de la compañía. ** Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH: Antigua compañía central de Europa, antiguamente llamada Konami Limited, Konami Corporation of Europe B.V.. En 31/3/2003, Konami of Europe anunció que sería renombrada como Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH al comienzo de su nuevo año fiscal (1/4/2003).Introducing Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH Asia * Konami Digital Entertainment Limited (科樂美數碼娛樂有限公司): Establecida en 9/1994 como Konami (Hong Kong) Limited. Divisiones en Corea y Singapur fueron establecidas en 10/2000. En 6/2001 la compañía fue renombrada como Konami Marketing (ASIA) Ltd. (科樂美行銷(亞洲)有限公司). On 3/2006, la compañía fue renombrada como Konami Digital Entertainment Limited.About Us (English)title=About Us (Chinese) * Konami Software Shanghai, Inc. (科乐美软件（上海）有限公司): Establecida en 6/2000.科乐美软件(上海)有限公司:公司简介 * Konami Digital Entertainment Co. (주식회사 코나미 디지털 엔터테인먼트): Distribuidora y productora de juegos con base en Corea del Sur, originalmente establecida como una rama coreana de Konami Digital Entertainment Limited. En 1/5/2008, se volvió una compañía separada, heredando las operaciones de la antigua rama coreana en 6/2008.KONAMI DIGITAL ENTERTAINMENT 회사 소개 Juegos En su haber se encuentran éxitos mundiales como la sagas Castlevania, Gradius, Metal Gear, Pro Evolution Soccer o Silent Hill, todas ellas de tipos muy distintos de juego y diferentes plataformas. Personajes * Red-F2 Curiosidades *Muchos de los juegos de Konami responden a lo que se denomina el código Konami (que habitualmente sirve como truco) que trata de la siguiente secuencia: : (los botones pueden variar según el sistema). Este se originó en el juego Gradius, pero se volvió muy popular entre los videojugadores en el título Contra, a tal punto que muchos juegos y sitios web sin relación con Konami suelen utilizarlo como un guiño a los videojugadores. *El número 573 es una representación de Konami. Cinco en japonés es "go", cambiado a la forma no sonora "ko"; siete en japonés se pronuncia "nana" y acortado es "na"; tres en japonés es mittsu, acortado a "mi"; "573" = "ko-na-mi". Este número aparece en muchos números telefónicos de Konami y como un high score en muchos de sus juegos. *A Konami le gusta autoparodiarse creando juegos tipo Parodius o Konami Wai Wai World recurriendo a temáticas y personajes de otros juegos, también añade guiños entre sus juegos serios. Además usa personajes de aparición muy recurrentes como Vic Viper, Dracula (Castlevania), pulpos (Parodious), estatuas Moai, pingüinos (un guiño a Antarctic Adventure), etc. Referencias Enlaces externos * Konami Entertainment (En japonés) * Konami Información Corporativa * KONAMI, 30 años de maravillas - Capítulo 1: ORÍGENES * KONAMI, 30 años de maravillas - Capítulo 2: MSX, o Konami entra en casa * KONAMI, 30 años de maravillas - Capítulo 3: INSERT COIN Categoría:Compañías desarrolladoras Categoría:Konami